In various medical treatments, it can be necessary to introduce fluids and liquid medications directly into a blood vessel of a patient. A simple intravenous (IV) line can be acceptable for short term general use. IV lines are typically placed onto a patient's arm and secured with tape. For longer term and more specialized needs, catheters or other devices are used.
The tip of a catheter can be positioned into a larger vein close to the patient's heart or into the right atrium. If the catheter is inserted through a large neck or chest vein, it is usually referred to as a central venous catheter (CVC). A venous catheter peripherally inserted into the heart through a vein in the arm or other extremity is referred to as a peripherally inserted central catheter (PICC). CVCs and PICCs can be inserted through an incision in the skin into a blood vessel in the patient's body, generally without surgery. CVCs and PICCs can be used to provide medications or fluids to home care patients over longer periods of time, such as weeks or months. CVCs and PICCs may also be used for blood sampling.
Because CVCs and PICCs and similar catheters may remain in place in a patient for several weeks or months, it is important that movement of the catheter be minimized. If the catheter is not secured in place, it may be inadvertently displaced from the intended location or moved back and forth, e.g., during use or dressing changes. Consequently, medication delivered through the catheter may be released at an incorrect position within the blood vessel; the insertion site or the blood vessel can become irritated; the potential for bleeding can be increased; and the insertion site can become contaminated or infected. If extensive movement occurs, the catheter could even inadvertently be removed from the patient, interrupting delivery of medication and requiring re-insertion, often with hospitalization.
In order to keep the catheter or other medical line properly positioned for the duration of treatment, the catheter may be secured to the patient in a variety of ways. One common way of securing a catheter is by taping the catheter or medical line to the patient's skin. However, taping can be time consuming and labor intensive. Tape can also collect bacteria or other contaminants and must be frequently removed and replaced. In addition, taping is not necessarily effective in securing a catheter in place, and removal of the tape may cause undesired motion of the catheter. Sutures have also been used to attach a catheter to a patient. With sutures, the catheter is stitched onto the skin. Sutures, however, can also be a source of infection, can cause pain and inflammation, and can make it more difficult to clean around the incision site. Sutures also require time and skill to place, and can cause scarring.
Various other catheter securement devices have been developed to obviate some of the fallbacks associated with the use of tape and sutures. Some existing catheter securement devices are generally designed for a specific type of catheter. As a result, multiple securement devices may be needed to accommodate different types of catheters, e.g., in hospitals and clinical settings. This can add to the cost and complexity of sourcing, inventory, storage, and selection of the securement devices.